stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatonian Imperium (Chaos Empire)
The Chatonian Imperium was a collection of various cultures united by fear of two groups, the Gorgons and the Dark Knights, and their servants the Eclipsors. They were led by a council of the ten gorgons and ten Dark Knights, with a representative from the other cultures within the imperium. They were destroyed by a civil war around 55 AOF, they then became the Chaos Empire under Medusa. HIstory The Dark Knights themselves are evil, and have used unknown dark magics to resist the mutational effects of the Wastes, allowing them to rule the Wastes, until a race of snake people known as the Gorgons came along waged war with the Dark Knights, the Gorgons won, with all but 10 wiped out, and only 100s of Dark Knights left, they drew up a treaty known as the Unification, which granted the Gorgons certain advantages in the politics of the Dark Knights, and they were renamed the Chatonian Imperium, the new nation started rapidly expanding, granted numerous slaves, which they put to work in a number of ways, the bombers, crawlers, Eclipors, Medusa, and Juggerknights are formed as units. They then saw a powerful group of wizards know as Harrowdei, they then went to war, the war lasted 20 years, which the power of the Harrowdei was displayed, they could raise the dead, after The Gorgons devised a plan they broke into their stronghold which they dispeled all necromancy, and the wizards surrendered and swore to serve the Chatonian Imperium, granting them the Marrowkai and Dead units The Chatonian Imperium's magi began to feel something beyond the Endless Sea, so they sent a force out, and they found the Continent of Sildan, and then found where the Precursors had fought the Restless Dead, which they then tried to fight, and easily tore apart, they then reveled I'm their glory, thinking that they were better than the Precursors, but they failed to see the ambush laying wait, and most died, with a scant few making it back to the ship, they then fled and only one survived the voyage back After these events the Chatonian Imperium then went through a period of stagnation for around 100 years, until news of a rising nation in the south came to them, which then triggered a new era of expansion for the Chatonian Imperium, they fought their way south, conquering the areas, until the Vassalization of No Man's Land, which was a long war, in which many soldiers, they then saw some of the non-giants using miners, they thought it was a good idea, and so starting enslaving any tribal groups they cane across, after the war they bided their time, until Order was at it's weakest But this would be interrupted by a ambitious Medusa, who wanted control of the Chatonian Imperium for sometime, she then gathered her servants and Allies and started a civil war, known as the Chatonian Civil War, in which over half of the population was killed, Medusa was then approached by a section of the Harrowdei who had entirely forgone flesh, known as the Marrowkai, they negotiated advantageous positions in her new empire and in exchange they would fight by her side, she accepted, and soon others followed, such as a sect of the Dark Knights, Medusa offered them a chance to become so powerful that almost nothing could best them in combat, and others joined, after 15 years of bitter fighting she finally killed the last loyalist stronghold, and reorganized the Chatonian Imperium into the Chaos Empire, alas in all her killing, she become the last Gorgon, she then sought something to fix this. she did in her death, her clones, although only a fragment of her power, she could control these clones to communicate to their strongest minions and grant said clones increased power. After Mudusa's Death, the Wastes seemed to be more alive, as the very land fought fought them, mutating many into feral monsters, the Orderian Troops didn't even make it off the Island where Mudusa's Castle was at, that was the end of the Chatonian Imperium, but a new power soon replaced them...... Category:Lore Articles Category:Chaos Category:Rise of Balance Saga Category:Icestormshadow